


Belated Birthday Boy

by StarryEyedWitch333



Series: Selkie Love (Muir MacGregor/Douglas MacGregor) [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Candy, M/M, Modern Day, Selkies, fae, non sexual, selkie x human - Freeform, tw eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedWitch333/pseuds/StarryEyedWitch333
Summary: An excited Douglas finally receives his mother's birthday gift. Muir is less than excited.
Relationships: Muir MacGregor/Douglas MacGregor, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Selkie Love (Muir MacGregor/Douglas MacGregor) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711042
Kudos: 4





	Belated Birthday Boy

“Muir! Muir look, it came!”

The sound of an excited lover was enough to wake any sleeping man, no matter how deep the sleep or how good the dream. Muir was no exception and he found himself reaching up to rub at his eyes with a sleepy smile. “A good morning would be nice, love,” he murmured softly.

“Och, well… uh, good mornin’! But anyways, ya remember how my mum wasn’t able to get my birthday gift on time?”

Muir remembered. Douglas had seemed rather downtrodden on his birthday the week prior, no matter how many kisses Muir laced on his cheek. Even with the fancy dinner planned at the restaurant nearby, Muir couldn’t help but notice something was off until a phone call from Douglas’ mother came in to let him know that his gift was on back order. It would take another few days to restock so orders would go out then. What a time to be alive and in the human world! He didn’t even know what back order _was_ , until his beloved had taught him. There were still a lot of misconceptions here and there about things that weren’t quite prevalent underwater, but Muir found himself slowly getting the hang of it.

He nodded as his love pulled a somewhat small box from behind his back, a chuckle escaping him. “Ooh! Aren’t you a happy belated birthday boy,” he asked as he laid on his stomach, patting the bed in invitation.

Douglas quickly took it, the bed shaking with his weight. He was much bigger than Muir. ‘Built like a brick oven,’ Douglas would say while standing proudly. Muir was a ‘wee Bonnie’ Twig in comparison, but a happy Bonnie twig.

Douglas seemed even happier though, if the grin on his face that showed the gap in his teeth was to be believed. “Very! Ya’ wanna open it? It can be like both of our birthdays!” The present was held in Muir’s direction.

“Love, my birthday isn’t until the winter solstice,” Muir giggled. “You’re the birthday boy anyways! You get to do the honors~”

“Well… I thought I’d invite ya anyways, so you can get some fun too!” Douglas guffawed before moving to open the box, a wide excited grin on his face.

Inside the package was a large green and white striped drum with the words ‘Early Bird Candy’ written in gold font on the lid. That seemed to excite Douglas even further. “Aww, mum!” He turned to Muir, his grin wider than ever before. “So, when I was a kid, my family and I lived near this _huge_ candy factory! I mean gigantic!” Hand motions accompanied this childlike tale, something that made Muir smile every time he saw it. “And they had this gift shop that we’d go to all the time to pick up candy! I haven’t had them in forever! It’s a real Portnahaven thing, so I only get ‘em when I visit my mum, but och, Muir! They’re to die for!”

Douglas immediately went to opening the drum, Muir sitting up to study the inside. _Candy._ Of all the things he’d tried during his time on land, it was candy that he disliked the most. It wasn’t that he hated it. No, not at all. There were some candies that were good! But he’d found that most candies he’d tried were… well, it was probably easiest to say that he just didn’t like them. Some were too sweet, while others too bitter. And then there were the _sours_. Douglas adored the sour ones, always picking them up when they traveled to the grocery stores. Honestly, Muir couldn’t see the appeal, but it made Douglas happy so as long as he enjoyed in moderation, that was fine by him.

Inside were taffies, lollipops, chocolates including chocolate covered raisins, and Douglas’ favorite; sour gummy worms. “Aww, Muir! She remembered,” he said as he took the bag out and shook it. “You know there’s never no need to yearn, when the Early Bird catches the gummy worm!” Douglas’ singing voice was no match for Muir’s, but he could hold a short tune and apparently that tune included marketing jingles for candy factories. “Ya’ wanna try some?”

That made Muir squirm slightly, something that Douglas rapidly picked up on and put the gummy worms back. “Och, right. Sorry love,” he said as he scoured the drum. “Hmm... Oh!” Douglas pulled out a small leaflet with pictures on it, each picture corresponding to a different candy. He looked through the leaflet before coming upon one that made him light up. “Okay, okay! So, you’re from the sea, right?”

“Douglas, you know this story already!”

“Answer the question, Bonnie Twig! Come on, play along! Please?”

Muir hummed, mock giving it some thought before shrugging. “If it’ll keep that smile on your face, then I suppose I could have some fun with it. Yes love, I’m from the sea. What of it?”

“Well, the sea is salty right? Made of salt water?”

“What rabbit hole am I letting you lead me down?”

They both laughed as he Douglas began looking through the drum once more. “I think you’ll like… um… hold on… Aha!” He pulled out a small plastic baggie and held it towards Muir, who cautiously took it. Inside were a bunch of cubes that were neatly packaged. “Mum thought of you too! That’s sea salt caramels. They’re sweet and salty, and I think-”  
  


Immediately, Muir held up a hand to stop Douglas in his tracks. “You know I don’t like candy,” he pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Yes love, but I think you’ll like these!”

“Douglas,” he groaned. “I don’t like candy!”

“If you don’t like it, you can spit it out and I’ll take the rest.”

“But then you’ll get a stomach ache!”

“I can live with that Bonnie Twig! But I really want you to try at least these? For me?”

Ah, the puppy dog eyes. Sadly, Douglas knew that Muir could never resist his puppy dog eyes, and as much as he wanted to decline again… well, there was no arguing at this point. With a heavy sigh, Muir hung his head down. A moment of silence for his will and pride was had before a hand reached out, palm up, to take one of the candies.

Douglas let out an excited squeal, immediately ripping open the bag and plopping one of the many sea salt caramels in his hand. Muir examined the wrapper; A nice, delicate paper wrap with a black sticker on it depicting a stylized golden bird. Delicate cursive font matched it, reading E.B.C.. He peeled the paper off meticulously, prepared to see something that looked halfway to disgusting, but… Well, color him impressed! It looked surprisingly decent! The color, the scent, and those little pearls on top… Hmm. No matter how much he appreciated the aesthetic of the caramel, it really was the taste that mattered in the end.

It was with delight that Douglas watched Muir slowly raise the caramel to his lips, hesitating a few seconds before taking the tiniest bite anyone had ever seen, man and selkie alike. He chewed slowly, humming, leaving Douglas in anticipation. “... Well love? What do ya’ think?”

He was answered by Muir quickly throwing the rest of the caramel into his mouth, chewing with a moan. Douglas laughed. “See?! I told ya you’d like it! You shouldn’t be doubtin’ me anymore, now should ya?”

“That was never part of the agreement, my love,” Muir said as he reached for another before Douglas took it away. He whined. “Douglas! How could you do this to me? Your sweet, loveable Muir,” he groaned, throwing himself across his lover’s lap.

“You were the one goin’ off about stomach aches not even five minutes ago! Let’s go get some breakfast and _then_ , we can indulge.”

Muir was about to retort when Douglas picked him up bridal style with a swift motion and great ease, immediately wrapping his arms around him. “Douglas!”

“Muir?”

“Mmmm…. Fine. I think I can allow this, but only because I love you,” he said with a chuckle, pulling Douglas in for a kiss.

“I love you too, mo gra.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any proofreaders on this one, so sorry if there's any errors! I just wanted to get this out cuz I really like them :)


End file.
